A Swimming Session
by The Liverpudlian
Summary: Wendy finds an interesting way to ease her confusion. Wendy/Bebe, Femslash, OneShot


Hello, everybody :D I'm in a super good mood now. This fic just makes me happy lol. My first femslash ever and I think I'm going to maybe write more, especially if you guys like it, because Wendy and Bebe are just soo cute together lol anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

**A Swimming Session**

I knew the movie was going to be over soon. I also knew that my friends would want to talk to me about it afterwards, but it appeared, I needed to brush off their questions because I didn't pay attention at all.

It was dark in the theater.

Lame excuse, indeed, though in this case the darkness seemed to have taken over my mind, as well. Lost in my thoughts. Well, how couldn't I have been? My neighbors just made me think. Probably more than it was healthy. Then again it is not controllable, is it?

On my left-hand side sat my boyfriend Stan Marsh, cuddled into his seat, eyes glued on the big screen. Occasionally wandering over to look at my body. His hand grasping at mine two or three times. His arm around me once.

Eight years. It's amazing that a love begun at the sweet age of eight can last the same amount of time. Ups and downs included. Even breakups and sometimes tearful reunions included. Still we always got back together, eventually. That surely was real love, wasn't it?

On my right-hand side sat my best friend Bebe Stevens. The girl probably even more responsible of the blankness in my mind. Unknowingly, that is.

She didn't turn her head to look at me once. Why would she even? She was not my girlfriend or something. Wait, what was I even thinking?

Probably I was thinking that, because from time to time I caught myself staring at the pretty blonde. Maybe I found the fact she wasn't giving me as much attention as my "other half" intriguing. That must've been it. Or was there more?

I could never say I was straight, because I wasn't. I did catch myself looking at the other girls in the changing room sometimes. Not often, but... it had something to it. And it wouldn't even be so far-fetched, as I openly support gay rights. Still I felt bad for those slip-ups because it didn't fit me at all, at least I didn't think so.

It fit _Bebe_. She was the more perverted one and often changed the topic to sex when we were talking about something completely different.

Suddenly there was a loud noise. It was in the movie but it did well to snap me out of my deep thoughts. I looked to my right. Bebe again. Her eyes were literally sparkling of the one and the other tear, this movie had forced her to cry. And it gave her emerald eyes a fascinating shimmer, refracting the bright light of the movie screen in the dark room. To put it in one sentence... They were beautiful. Yes, they were beautiful. That was a fact.

"Wendy? Wendy, are you there?" the angelic voice of the female said, finally snapping me out of yet another dreamy train of thoughts. Yes, I zoned out again. I shook my head in order to regain composure and noticed that the credits were rolling on the screen.

"You sure seemed fascinated by me, sweetie," Bebe said in a slightly amused way.

I could feel a light blush creep up my cheeks and stood up, just to slip up and fall down again. It must have been some discarded popcorn or maybe it was just my for some reason weak knees that caused me to fall. Then again I didn't fall for long, for soon two arms embraced me tightly, not letting me hit the hard and dirty ground. But those were _not_ Stan's arms.

"Is something wrong, Wen?" the blonde girl asked, concern clearly audible in her voice. I just shook my head quickly and got to my feet again. This time by myself.

"Thanks" was everything I could say, but it was enough to make Bebe smile and that was everything I wanted.

---

This event made me think. Why was it that I was acting so weird around Bebe? She was my best friend and I acted stupidly around her a lot anyway, but this seemed more like... like the thing I had with Cartman back in third grade. I was a kid back then, sure, but I remember it was all over by just kissing this fatass. But is it even the same? I mean, Bebe is a girl... and she... she's hot- … -ter than Cartman, by far. By very, very far. By Sun – Pluto far. Farer than that.

I looked down at my chemistry book again. Chemistry. Maybe the chemistry is right between me and- _'Wendy Testaburger, what are you thinking!'_

I casted my gaze down toward the Periodic Table of Elements again. _'Now, let's see... Beryllium... __where's Beryllium?'_ I thought after reading the assignment again. I searched the element in the table... _'Ah, there it is. Be. Be. Bebe.'_ I sighed. I swore to murder my chemistry teacher Mr. Jacobs for assigning us such an unfitting task. I hated him anyways.

_'Never mind. Screw chemistry,'_ I concluded and turned to my... my what? To what did I turn? Nothing left, Chemistry was the only darn homework I had to do on this Friday evening, the rest being done before going to the movies.

I looked at the clock. 9 pm. Not the time to sleep for a 16-year-old girl on a Friday night, so

I logged on to my computer and quickly noticed Bebe being online. She didn't message me yet but it was only a matter of time before the utterly pink window would pop open, containing a 'hey wen' or something similar, so I logged off again, not exactly wanting to talk to her now.

Without thinking much, I decided to take a walk. I wished I had a dog to have a 'reason' to go out at 9 pm into a cold and snowy South Park night, but as if I really cared. I just told my mom quickly, and in a way, she needed to comprehend and think what _exactly_ I had said, before expressing her objection, and was off in a matter of seconds.

Luckily it wasn't that cold. Yes, there was snow lying everywhere, but it seemed to be over 0 °C, so it was melting slowly. Damned chemistry again.

I didn't know what to even think about, I just knew I needed a break to literally cool my mind down a bit. I sighed again. I really wished I had a dog, because I'd have him as a distraction on this little journey. But like this, the progress of cooling down my mind wasn't really working at all. I could only think of one thing. The thing that kept my mind warm, if not hot. This girl... The sheer thought of a girl doing this to me. It's... not horrible but just... peculiar. It feels like I rediscovered, say, South America after it was lost for some reason I didn't think of. Excited, hot, new land. New land, indeed. Newer land wasn't discoverable.

But even though I just discovered a new continent in my head, I had to face facts. Firstly, there was nothing to be excited about, except that I... that I loved Bebe Stevens. Yes, I loved her. But people fall in love and still their lives go on, so does mine. Secondly, I'm in South Park, thus it's cold. And thirdly the new land I discovered was ought to push me away. Bebe was never going to reciprocate my... love. She's not a... lesbian.

Am I even? I don't know, it's just weird thinking you had it all figured out and then being caught off-guard by some peculiar feelings you've never felt before.

Suddenly, I snapped out of my deep thoughts again and saw that I was now at Stark's Pond, where I seemingly always ended up in situations like this. I noticed that it had begun to snow. It was the first time to snow for four or five days, so I was just a little surprised. Spring seemed to take its toll from winterly South Park. I looked at the pond, which for once wasn't frozen. The winter was long over and summer wasn't that for away now, so it wasn't unusual, but the sight of it fascinated me for some reason. The water wasn't frozen, even though it snowed and the temperature was below zero again.

My mind continued to not work and thus came to a rather stupid idea. Something I would've never done, never even considered, if I were in a sane state of mind. But I wasn't, love makes people not only blind, it makes you insane, unable to think. People kill because of love, people go crazy because of love, run around the house like a deranged idiot. I, however, certainly don't kill. Neither do I run around like an idiot. No, I obviously do it the Wendy-way.

I approached the water slowly, kneeled down and lowered my hand inside the water to feel the temperature. My heartbeat sped up and in a rush of extremely stupid idiocy I started to rip off my clothes. One after the other I threw them into the wet snow beside me. After my socks and panties followed the other pieces of clothing into the snow of unimportance, I jumped into the cold, almost icy water. Completely bare.

I didn't feel anything at first and just after a few seconds the unbelievable coldness settled into my cells. I shuddered but was going to do, what the idiotic part of my mind intended: swimming. So I swam. I couldn't say it made me feel less cold but the water did a great job at ridding my mind from the reason I was here. My mind was blank now. There were the things I saw and the things I felt and the things I smelled and heard and did. But nothing had anything to do with Bebe because I forgot why I was doing this. Ergo I forgot Bebe.

I swam until I reached the other end of the pond and got out of the water there. Looking around I luckily saw nobody. Then sanity suddenly hit me like a bullet.

_'I am standing at Stark's Pond, naked,'_ I began to analyze my current situation in my mind. Then I came to the more excruciating part, _'It's fucking freezing and my clothes are on the other side to which I have to get through the water if I don't want to run around the pond.'_

Oddly enough, my mind seemed clearer than it has ever been. Now of all times. I sighed. Then I turned around. I sighed again and swore under my breath.

"Wendy Testaburger, what are you doing?" I questioned myself before jumping back into the water. This time the cold hit me with all its force. Luckily, I was a little used to it from my previous lap, but it still didn't feel cozy.

And this time I actually thought while swimming. I called myself inconsiderate, naïve, stupid, crazy, dumb and certainly idiotic, but apart from that I couldn't help, – in fact, I was helpless, completely helpless – but think of this blonde girl again. The Double Beryllium Girl.

And then it hit me. In consideration that I was naked in a nearly frozen pond, where by the way many crazy things happen to happen, with Bebe on my mind, I yet again couldn't help something. What could I have possibly done against it? I couldn't just think nothing, like on my first lap. Well, and I... oh god, how can I put this? I got a little... horny. _'God, I am so gay, so fucking dykey. Why didn't I ever notice?'_

Indeed, why didn't I ever notice? I must admit, it frustrated me to the degree of using offensive words, which I usually detest. I just didn't know and I wouldn't ever know. I would've sighed now if I weren't swimming in icecold water and needing my breath desperately.

I saw the end of my self-inflicted torture in the form of the shore right ahead of me and I even increased my speed some more.

But then I stopped.

"Oh, god..." I puffed out between heavy pants at the sight of a person standing there next to my clothes. I swam a little closer. What was I supposed to do? There was no way out anymore. I needed to face this person. Whoever it was.

Then my heart almost stopped. In fact, I begged it to stop beating, but it wouldn't, even after seeing who this person was.

It was her. My best friend, who I loved. It was Bebe Stevens.

I must've been about 20 or 30 yards away from the shore, where the blonde stood. I could hear her cry out my name in the distance. And it got farer and farer away. My heart wouldn't stop moving, but the rest of my body did. I passed out and sank like a stone.

It was, what happened then I can only speculate about.

Bebe quickly jumped into the water after hastily removing her jacket, gloves and shoes and dived in the cold pond to bring me to the surface again. I didn't even lose consciousness, I was just shocked, which somehow took the ability to move from me.

She grabbed my arms and quickly swam back up to the surface with me. Soon enough I also regained my mysteriously lost ability to move and helped at reaching fresh air again.

Once our heads were stuck out of the water and were amidst the now heavy snow fall, Bebe turned to me with an expression of horror, still thinking I was half-dead.

"Wendy, can you hear me?!" she shouted in my face with a hint of desperation in her voice.

I looked at her and replied silently, "Yeah."

Then an awkward silence took over and she looked at me, surprised at how fine I was... at least physically. Neither of us made any move that would indicate a return to the shore, we just stayed in place, looking at each other. I was blushing pretty hard, but the coldness was turning our faces into tomatoes anyway, so I couldn't tell if she was, too. I, for one, felt, oddly enough, not so cold anymore. It was more of an awkward warmth that was surrounding me, especially radiating from Bebe's hands that were now firmly holding my sides.

"W-What the hell are you doing here?" Bebe asked the inevitable question. Snowflakes repeatedly landed on her tender cheeks, just to melt away immediately.

"I..." I began. I wanted to answer. I felt ready to answer. Please assail me with questions! Only one problem: what is there to answer?

"I'm not sure," I then said, looking away.

"How can you not be sure?! You're swimming naked in a fucking pond, for Christ's sake, and it's snowing!" she yelled at me. She seemed angry, but was she really?

I flinched, "I'm sorry." My silent voice was almost inaudible to her, but I could tell from her confused look that she had heard it.

"You don't need to be sorry," she said plainly. Her voice not matching her facial expression at all. It seemed almost shy.

I didn't say anything at first and just thought. I thought of the inevitable.

"I love you, Bebe."

Her eyes widened as expected, but she just looked at me like I was an extremely rare exhibition piece.

I looked down. I liked to get things out of the way early. Why I felt that love confessions fell under that category, as well, is another mystery.

More than a minute later, nothing had changed. She still stared at me like a wax figure and I looked everywhere else but at her.

Then I had enough. I wriggled myself out of her still firm grasp and swam the remaining 20 or 30 yards to the shore. And I cried. I cried, like I never cried before. My heart felt heavier than it ever felt before. And I just wanted to take a shower. A hot shower. I wanted to cook under it and then I wanted to take an icy shower and then another hot shower and so on. Maybe the temperature change would kill me. I would do everything to escape from her penetrating stare.

Soon I reached the shore and got out of the water. I looked to my right and saw my clothes, wet from the snow. But on top of them I saw the few clothes Bebe got rid off, before coming to my rescue. I stopped then. I heard Bebe rushing towards me from behind. She stopped about two or three foot before reaching me.

"I'm sorry, Wendy, I didn't mean to-"

I started crying harder when she began to speak and thus did what a girl can always do. I fell into the arms of my best friend to console me, even though she was the reason for all of it. But the absurdity of the entire situation confused me to the point, where I just took the easiest solution.

"Wendy..." Bebe said returning the hug.

I dug my face deep into Bebe's damp shirt, "I'm sorry-"

"Shut up, Wendy," interrupted Bebe. Judging from her voice, she seemed to be crying, too.

I looked up at her then, tears still running down my wet cheeks. I looked at Bebe intensely, cupping her face in both of my hands and wiping some of her tears away with my thumbs, "Hey, don't cry, Bebe."

Bebe looked back at me. She looked into my dark eyes, I looked into her emerald ones and then she said something, I would have never thought she'd say to me in a million years and more.

"Kiss me."

Her husky voice was more than enough to make me do it, so I leaned in and pressed my lips firmly against Bebe's soft mouth. I threw my arms around the blonde and tangled my hands up with her wet hair. I felt her tongue begging for access to my mouth, as her soft hands caressed my bare back. I opened my mouth and gave in to her begging to soon feel her tender tongue slowly explore my mouth.

Bebe's hands brushed over my ass slightly which earned her a silent moan from me, after which Bebe broke the kiss to my disappointment, though. It was over.

But Bebe smiled, "Wendy... I have to tell you something."

In my right mind, I could've guessed what was about to come now, but I was too mesmerized by the previous kiss and the other events.

"Wendy, I never told you about it, but... I came out to my parents years ago," she began, but continued quickly for she knew just this would disappoint me even more. "You are the third person I told it now... and... and I would have done it much sooner... if not for the fact that..."

She looked at me, I looked at her. We were lost in each other and even I knew what would come now and felt happiness dwelling up from the depth of my heart.

"...I love you, too."

Actually _hearing_ her say that made my heart skip a beat and I forgot everything that happened before, as well as everything around us. There was just me and Bebe and nothing else.

I smiled at her with a huge, yet shy, grin and we were both in for another passionate kiss that lasted another couple of unforgettable minutes.

---

About ten minutes later I and Bebe sat in Bebe's car and drove back to her place to get changed. I wore Bebe's rather dry jacket, which covered enough of my lower body, as well.

The car heating blew much needed hot air into my face and just then I realized how cold I really was.

Bebe, who drove the car still wearing her damp clothes, smiled contentedly and I couldn't help, but ask, "How did you even find me?"

"Secret," the cute blonde just said, flashing me a big smile before casting her gaze back on the road.

"Aw, tell me," I laughed slightly. I felt almost light-hearted, still I wanted to know.

"Nope. Secret. I'm just saying that I watched you swim for a little while... and that you were fucking _hot_," she pronounced that last word extra huskily and then flashed me her smile again.

I felt flattered, still I wasn't going to drop the initial question, "Come on, tell me, hun. Pleeeaaase."

"Only if you tell me why you were swimming there in the first place. I mean, that's pretty... that's insane," Bebe said. I could only agree.

Then something else, much more urgent, shot to my mind, "Will you drop me off at my house?"

Bebe looked at me like I was mad, "No way, we're spending the night together, sweetie. I called you're parents while you were swimming and told your mom you would sleep over at my house tonight," Bebe explained and I immediately loved her even more.

"I love you, Bebe," I said. It just needed to be said now.

"I love you, too, more than anything, sweetie, but that's not everything. My parents aren't home for the weekend, but I told you that today during the movie..." she stopped for a second and thought, "...wait a minute, you were actually checking me out the entire movie," she understood. Wow, so fast.

I laughed, "Duh!"

"I just thought you weren't feeling well or something... well, anyway, as I was saying my parents aren't home for the weekend so we have the entire house for ourselves. And you owe me a great first night, Wen. That's the least you can do to make up for the pneumonia, we will both get after you're little swimming session."

I could only blush in response this time. But that was all Bebe needed when she pulled into her house's driveway and planted a big, wet kiss on my pink cheek.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Please review, it would make me really happy. I sat on this fic in one sleepless night and I fell kind of in love with femslash through it, even though Style is still the cutest pairing ever :D XD**

**Well, I really hoped you enjoyed my fic, and if mistakes are spotted, (especially grammatical ones) please tell me because I'm still dying to learn this language better :D**

**Lemon sequel is up, too. It's called "Fighting The Cold" and naturally M-rated. I didn't add it here, (which I did at first) because this is a OneShot and the sequel just deserves to be an own story. If that makes sense... lol  
**


End file.
